Love was Made and Written
by twinkcookies
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko are secret e-writers, and are rivals, without knowing each others' identity. What happen when they were challenged to write a Yaoi story? Will they possibly ask each others' help? Will their fake-love turns real? AkaKuro, AoKise. Full summary inside. Rated T or M, I dunno.


**Full Summary:**

**Akashi and Kuroko are both secret e-writers and rivals for 3 years straight. Akashi holding the username EmperorRed and Kuroko with the username KuroNeko_15. The problem is, they are friends, and don't know that they are actually e-novel rivals. What will happen if they were requested by their fans to write a Yaoi story? Kuroko who isn't experienced, will have to know the 'feeling' to write his story. Same goes with Akashi, who suddenly got a so-called genius idea when he FINALLY know Kuroko is KuroNeko_15. What will Kuroko do? Will he ask the help of his rival that is also desperate to know? Will their 'observation' turns into real love? AkaKuro, AoKise.  
**

**Summaries sucks, I wasn't payed enough for this.**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Comedy, Friendship, Yaoi, Shonen-ai  
**

**and uhh, stuff.**

* * *

**Hiyaaaa! Welcome to my FanFic! I ship AkaKuro btw, that's probably why I choose them to fill in this story. I hope you will enjoy the story, please leave a review to tell me what you think and suggestions. **

**And if this FanFic is somehow familiar to you, it's probably because it is based on a manga. The manga's name is called 'Watashi wa XX Shinasai!' and I think there's no problem if you tried reading it because the story's completely different from this one, only the background story is the same.  
**

**WARNING: Doesn't-make-sense-storyline, Yaoi, typo, grammar errors, and OOCs (I have a bad case of this).**

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. This is only a FanFiction.**

* * *

Story 1: The Request  


Kuroko Tetsuya, an average boy with very weak presence, with soft locks of teal hair and a pair of emotionless aquamarine eyes typed expertly on his phone. Was he texting someone? No. It's something else that you won't expect to happen to this unusually, average boy. He's writing an e-novel. And he's, in fact, a quite famous e-writer.

The truth is, this teal head who seems like almost everyone else forgotten - except his friends and basketball team - is the famous but mysterious e-writer called KuroNeko_15.

As he walked pass a group of girls GGG-ing (Giggling, Gossiping and Glossing) while walking to the direction of the school, he could hear their conversation.

"Have you read KuroNeko's newest chapter on 'Mansion of Fear and Shadow'? It's so awesome! I hope Nanase ends up together with Hirota!"

"OMG! I know right! They're like the sweetest couple of the year!"

"Yeah, I used to ship Nanase and Daichi but now she's best with Hirota! KuroNeko is so good at developing characters!"

"It's good thing KuroNeko finally put some romance in 'Mansion of Fear and Shadow'! Now I want some SliceOfLife genre in his story!"

Kuroko smiled slightly at their compliments (which is really rare for him to smile). Even though he knew they don't know who KuroNeko_15 really is, he was already happy just by hearing his fans liked his stories. He doesn't actually need popularity and getting acknowledged at the first place. In fact, he first did it 'just for fun'. But thanks to Lord Internet, to Kuroko's surprise, became a big hit.

He always takes his fans' requests into his story and tried his best, in order to make his fans pleased. He never knew before it will be this fun to write random stories and still make people happy.

"Hey, but this month's no.1 rank is not KuroNeko but EmperorRed, right?"

Kuroko flinched.

"Yeah, KuroNeko is good, but have you read EmperorRed's 'The Red-Eyed Lied'? The plot is epic, I hope it turns into a movie!"

"To be honest, I like EmperorRed's works better than KuroNeko's._ I'm just sayin_'!"

The bluenette gripped his phone tightly. He gulped a mouthful of saliva. He walked stiffly afterwards, but since nobody noticed him, it's okay, anyway.

So he loses again this month, huh? He will have to update soon.

"But too bad, EmperorRed's stories only has a little romance", the source of voice sighed.

Kuroko smirked a little, triumphantly. Yes! As long as he fulfilled his fan's requests unlike EmperorRed, he will be sure, to hopefully, someday, beat him. This is one of the little thing Kuroko was proud of.

Now, who's EmperorRed, you ask? Interesting you said that. Simple words, KuroNeko_15 and EmperorRed are rivals. They never met each other though. Anyway, it has been about 3 years on their never ending e-novel fight. Books after books, events after events, they are still silently competing against each other in e-novel. They will contact each other from mail every week, being nice to each other and stuff, acting like they're good friends in front of the others' eyes, but they both know and always remembered they were rivals.

The opposite of Kuroko, EmperorRed is writing not really paying attention to his readers. He would thank everyone that praises him, but unlike Kuroko, he wouldn't accept their requests without any hesitation. He would consider it first and check if it could blend in with his story. But the thing similiar between both of them is, they write just for fun.

Kuroko sighed at the thought. He opened Internet on his phone and typed an address quickly. It immediately appears, and on his screen, this was written:

* * *

**This Week's Top E-Writer:**

* * *

**1. EmperorRed **

**_7,568,123_ Reads this week - _5,762,890_ Favs - Total of _5,000,000+_ Fans**

* * *

**2. KuroNeko_15**

**_7,553,967_ Reads this week - _5,454,703_ Favs - Total of _5,000,000+_ Fans**

_(A/N: And so on, don't ask me to write other writers' names)  
_

* * *

The teal head frowned at the rankings. Not that much difference, really. If only he could update faster than this EmperorRed person, maybe he could manage to gain more Reads this week. Yeah, that would be his strategy.

He exited to the home screen and locked his phone, before stuffing it into his bag, once he entered the school building; Teikou High.

"Good morning, Kurokocchiii~~~!" Kise's cheery voice caused the teal head to turn around at the blond's direction.

"Good morning, Kise-kun", Kuroko greeted as the blond wrapped his arms around the bluenette.

While we're at it, I suppose you want me to explain a few things. Yes, this blond, who also works as a model, is Kise Ryouta, one of Kuroko's friend and one of the few who knew that Kuroko is an e-writer called KuroNeko_15. He is indeed a loud and clingy guy, different from Kuroko, but they managed to stay friends. They're both in the Basketball Team along with some other of their friends of theirs. Even though first the blond didn't acknowledge Kuroko, it still turns out like what you see here.

"Nee, how is your e-novel going? I heard EmperorRed beat you aga- Umph!" Kise's words were cut off when Kuroko clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Kise-kun, you're so loud", he muttered, but keeping his emotionless expression on. Kise muttered a 'sorry' between his hand before Kuroko let go and they continue their way to the school building,with Kise blabbering about his recent life.

In front of the shoe locker, as always, Kise was greeted by his fangirls and he just smiled and waved at them. When he opened his shoe locker, a bunch of fan letters came flooding out of it.

"Kurokocchi! A little help?!" Kise called - more like whined - trying his best to collect all the letters that is stuffing the floor, his eyes teared up a bit.

Kuroko sighed before he bent down and help his friend, collecting all the letters around him. What a good way to start off the morning. Taste the sarcasm.

* * *

**~Meanwhile, Somewhere else nearby...~**

Akashi narrowed his eyes at his cell phone screen. He is looking at the same website Kuroko uses to check his ranking, and whatever the reason is, he didn't feel very pleased about he - EmperorRed - being the first ranked.

Why? He knew he is absolute, and since he always wins, he is always right; and that fact works with this rankings. The only problem is the difference between his and KuroNeko_15's Reads; it's not that wide. If he was careless enough, KuroNeko_15 could outrank him.

He pressed his home screen button and locked it, before placing it in his shirt pocket carefully and slowly.

Then before knowing it, he was in deep thought. What could he do to gain far more Reads than this KuroNeko person? He knew the current book he's writing and KuroNeko's (according to the flying gossip in the forum) almost reached its end of story, which means both of them has to start looking for new ideas. Knowing KuroNeko (and being rivals for quiet a while), he would definitely tries to update faster than him.

On the way to the building, everytime he passes a few people they would either be staring or stepping away either in fear or in respect. Well, he is _the _Akashi Seijuurou after all. By most people of this school, his eyes is as if shouting, "I own this place. Now kneel in front of me".

He entered the school building and was welcomed by the warm air. To his dislike, a piece of letter fell to his feet, which he picked up and examine. How dare some mere paper blocked his way.

"To dearest Kise Ryouta-sama", he read quietly.

"Aaahhh! Akashicchi! Thank God! I thought I saw a letter missing!" Kise ran towards his direction, his arms were holding piles and piles of letters. "And good morning to you!" He quickly added.

Akashi's eyebrows furrowed before he held the piece of papers in front of him.

"Ah, yes, that's mine", Kise said nervously.

Akashi torn the poor, innocent (well, maybe not) letter to pieces. Akashi stared back at him with murderous eyes. Kise eeped, easy tears coming out of his eyes.

"Your letter just blocked my path. And I see that some others of your letters have dirtied the floor" he said with a voice full pride, as if nothing in this world will not bow to him. He glanced at Kuroko in the background trying to pick up all the letters. But then he turns back to Kise, eyes as if glaring.

"By the way, good morning, Ryouta", Akashi replied. "And good morning to you too, Tetsuya", he said when he say a familiar teal head walked to them.

"Good morning, Akashi-kun" Kuroko greeted back, without a single movement in his emotionless expression.

Kise was about to stuff the letters in his bag but the red-head told him to just throw it away, or even better, burn them. Kise whined. Kuroko sweatdropped.

Akashi realizes that he was a little too strict today, unusually. But the truth is, he was in the bad mood about this rankings.

The three finally walked to class together in silence. For Kuroko, the silence is rather normal and comfortable. Not much difference with Akashi, but he found himself thinking again. For Kise, the silence is rather awkward- more like scary. That murderous glance Akashi gave him fits better in a horror movie.

"Akashi-kun..."

"What is it, Tetsuya?"

"You look pretty pissed when you enter the building"

Akashi and Kise raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" the red head asked. Kuroko just nodded.

"A few unpleasant things happen"

Kuroko and Kise shuddered. They couldn't imagine what he meant by 'unpleasant'. If somebody pisses Akashi, there will most likely be a murder.

In the middle of their walks, Kise parted from them to go to his class. He was actually a little relieved.

Since both Kuroko's and Akashi's class is at the end of the hall, it still took some time for them to reach it. Akashi, tired of thinking and daydreaming, unlocked his phone and began re-reading his latest chapter, trying to find mistakes or things to be improved. He held it carefully trying to make it non-seeable to the people behind him. But Kuroko managed to see the page he opened.

_'Eh? Akashi-kun reads e-novel? That's unexpected...'_

Being a blunt and straightforward person he is, he asked him without hesitation.

"Nee, Akashi-kun is into e-novels?"

Akashi flinched. Trying his best to stay calm, he held the screen making it to not face Kuroko's direction on purpose.

"Ah, not really. I just found it when I was looking through tumblr..." it came so calm and smooth, it hardly seems to be a lie.

_'Eh? Akashi-kun opens tumblr? That's also unexpected...'_ Kuroko thought, but he doesn't feel like asking again, so he just nodded. He then waved to Akashi motioning him he already arrived at his class and Akashi waved back, before entering his own class also.

Akashi made a note to self to held his phone so that only he could see the screen next time.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" Kise, Aomine, Momoi and Kuroko said in unison before start digging in to their lunches. Right now, they're on the rooftop, but the other three is not with them. Akashi is having a student council meeting, Midorima too, and Murasakibara said he will be outside shortly to buy more snacks.

"Nee, Kurokocchi, about your novel earlier", Kise began. It's an advantage, though, having only those four right now. They're the only one that knows Kuroko is an e-writer and that's what he likes to do besides playing basketball.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Is it true EmperorRed outranked you?" he asked as if there's nothing wrong asking about it. Kuroko hesitated before nodded.

"But it's funny, because EmperorRed is actually A- GAHH!" Aomine elbowed him on the ribs.

"EmperorRed?" Kuroko tilted his head in confusion.

"Ahaha, nothing! It's nothing! Kise's just don't know what he's suddenly talking about" Aomine laughed nervously, along with Momoi. Just like how they know Kuroko is KuroNeko_15, They also know that Akashi is EmperorRed. But they never tell the two about it, because then it will awkward between them later on, knowing how much Akashi dislike KuroNeko_15.

"Aominecchi is so mean! That hurts!" the blond whined, clenching his ribs.

"Tetsu-kun, even if he outrank you this week, please don't give up! You still have next week! And even if you're not first, your story is still excellent!" the pink haired grinned.

"Hai. Thank you, Momoi-san", the bluenette replied.

"I was thinking of making a new character to fit another role. I think I will make him based on..." Kuroko looks around for signs of the red-head around them before continuing, "...Akashi-kun"

The three also knew Kuroko likes to make characters based on the people in his life, so they weren't surprised to hear it.

"What is the role, Tetsu?"

Kuroko smiled before coughed to stop himself from bursting to laugh.

"A demon king"

The other three burst out laughing.

"Fits perfectly!"

"I was REALLY expecting that!"

"Hahahaha! Ouch! My stomach hurts!"

Once the laughter finally died off with a sigh, they continued to eat, chuckling and giggled a little about earlier.

"Kurokocchi! Hirota is so cool! Is he based on me?" Kise asked eagerly with such confidence. Aomine snickered.

"As if you are!"

Kise pouted, Momoi laughed and Kuroko hid his laugh behind a fake cough. Their laughs are interrupted when the door to the rooftop opens, revealing Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara who is holding a paper bag full of potato chips, pockies, cheese sticks, and chocolate bars, in all kinds of flavors.

"What did I miss?" The feared basketball captain smiled, before taking a seat next to Kuroko, followed by Murasakibara and Midorima.

The quartet gulped. "Uh,... Nothing"

"Is that so?"

The four of them nodded nervously. If they said their conversation earlier, there would be a murder.

Even tough Akashi didn't believe them, he let it go for now. He could always ask (*cough* more like "threat") one of them later on if he feel like.

"Kuro-chin~ I got this for you~" Murasakibara handed the bluenette a vanilla-flavored pocky box.

"Arigato, Murasakibara-kun", Kuroko bowed slightly before continuing his lunch.

Kuroko frowned at the pocky box. His story of 'Mansion of Fear and Shadow' is almost finished... He need to look for new ideas. An idea that hopefully will win against EmperorRed's. People said ideas can came from the most everyday things. Can this pocky box gave him an idea? Think, Tetsuya, think, he thought to himself.

"...-kocchi?...Kurokocchi?..."

He snapped his thoughts and snapped back to reality. A worried look was on Kise's, Momoi's and Murasakibara's while the others are just looking at him.

"Are you okay? You are looking at the pocky box with such concentration"

"You don't like it, Kuro-chin?"

"Ah no... It's not that,... I just have been... Daydreaming..."

They resumed their lunch.

* * *

As always, Kuroko went through the hallway after school while typing into his new chapter update. Again, he heard a group of girls walking home together while gossiping and talking about his and EmperorRed's e-novel. He walked slower to hear them talking, while his eyes still focused on his phone screen. He's not eavesdropping or anything, it's just that gossips can be helpful for his novel for source, inspiration, or to know EmperorRed's development.

"Nee, this morning KuroNeko announced that his chapter will come out sooner!"

"Good thing! I'm curious to know if Daichi is still alive or not!"

"Have you read EmperorRed's newest chapter? It became more exciting! Akata is going to kill Riho! It almost reaches the end, I'm SO sad but eager to know!"

"I read on the forum that KuroNeko's current story is going to end also, on the same week as EmperorRed's! It's sad knowing two of my favorite story will end at the same week"

"They're both good authors! I hope someday they can make a book together!"

Not happening. Kuroko murmured in his head.

"Umm... You know what? Now that I think about it, they're both has something missing in all their work"

"Hum? What is it?"

"Ooh! I think I know what she meant!"

"Yeah! I know what you guys meant! They both have all the genres, from Gore to Romance, Drama to Action, and even Yuri!..."

"..._But they don't have__ Yaoi!"  
_

Kuroko jolted in surprise.

Ya-Yaoi?! Why would he write something like that?! But now that they mention it, they got a point. Kuroko had written all genres imaginable except Yaoi. Yuri, he has written it once, with the help of Aomine who is a pervert. And he swore he would never write something like that again. Yaoi must be harder than Yuri, because it means boys' love right? He couldn't imagine writing a story with that genre.

All this time, since Kindergarten, all Kuroko did was watching people from afar. Observing them, since he has very weak presence and sometimes even the teachers and his babysitter forgets about him. By watching, he learn a lot. He can make stories with the characters based on the people he observed. It's called the art of imagination.

But Boys' love? Who is it to observe?!

The hard thing about being an Author is, to write a story, you must really understood the story you're going to write. You must have a knowledge or experience about it. But this Yaoi thing, Kuroko don't have the slightest idea.

Oh well, he better just discuss it with Kagami Taiga, his editor and beta reader.

* * *

**~On Akashi's side...~**

"Thank you, see you some other time"

The Library lady thanked Akashi before the red-head packed the books he decided to borrow from the library and left, without even giving an attention to the Library lady.

He has been in the Library for the past hour, gathering books for sources for his new story. According to his calculation, he just need two more chapters to finish his current story, 'The Red-Eyed Lied'. It was actually a long, juicy project; he actually couldn't believe it himself that it almost reaches the end.

What worried him is the announcement KuroNeko_15 made on the forum, about him going to update faster and that, by coincidence, his story is going to end the same week his does. That means he needs to find a new idea before KuroNeko does. How tiresome.

He carefully placed the books he borrowed into his bag, and made his way out of the school building.

* * *

Akashi arrived at his unusually huge house and was greeted by his maids and butlers. He handed his bag onto a nearby maid's waiting arms and the maid quickly carried the bag upstairs to his room immediately.

"Would you like to have some tea, Seijuurou-sama?" One of the butlers asked politely, taking off the read-head's coat.

"I'll pass. I got something else to do", he replied as he climbed up the stairs.

In front of his room, a maid that was carrying his bag earlier waited patiently. No one in the house was allowed to enter Akashi's room without permission. Akashi's the only one who got the key, after all.

He reached through his pocket and pulled out a key before unlocking the door to his room.

The maid and Akashi entered the big room then the maid, by Akashi's order, placed Akashi's bag carefully on the desk.

"Mori-san"

"Yes, Seijuurou-sama?"

"Can you inform the others to not disturb me until dinner?"

The maid named Mori nodded and bowed,before leaving the room and closed the door. Akashi sighed before pulling a chair for him to sit in front of his desk. He turned on his computer and went straight to open Google Chrome, and typed a dress that he remembered like the back of his hand quickly.

With Akashi's fast Internet connection, the page popped up immediately and he opened the forum to see things he needs to check out.

He opened new tab to open his -secret- mail and found his inbox with 62 new mails. He took a deep breath before opening the e-mails one by one.

* * *

**From: twinkcookies **

**Subject: I have a request, EmperorRed-sensei**

**Hello, EmperorRed! As an opening to this e-mail, I wanna say that you're an awesome writer and one of my favorite! All genres you wrote are really, really great, out of this world. But as much as I hate to say this, I have a request... Could you write a Yaoi story for us fangirls please? Thanks! Keep your brilliant idea on!**

**Your fan.**

* * *

Yaoi.

Akashi flinched at the word. Wait... Really? Yaoi?! _That_ Yaoi?! You must be joking.

The red head, apparently, decided to ignore the e-mail, opened the second one.

**May I request a Yaoi story pleaseeee ? . **

It got ignored.

**Heyy EmperorRed your story is awesome! But you haven't got any Yaoi so could you write some please?**

Ignored.

**EMPERORRED IM UR NO 1 FAN PLZ DO ME A YAOI STORIE K?**

Got deleted because of the grammar, capslock and typo.

**EmperorRed I just want to say that your stories are awesome so I was wondering if you could do us a Yaoi story, since it's also not on your genre?**

Ignored.

**can you do a yaoi story? i haven't read any yaoi story from you so please...**

Ignored again. The rest of the e-mails are pretty much the same.

WHAT is wrong with these people?Why do they want to read Yaoi so much? He knew it wasn't on any of his stories so MAYBE it was worth writing but just how in the world is he supposed to write Yaoi?!

He decided to get off that topic. He also knew it was unfair that he has written Yuri but not Yaoi, but this clearly will be way harder.

* * *

**~Kuroko's Side~**

"YOU WANT TO WRITE YAOI?!" Kagami Taiga shrieked right after he heard the teal head's decision.

Everybody at Maji's around them immediately turns around at their direction, causing the brunette (his hair is red-brownish) to clasp a hand over her mouth and muttered an 'Woops!'

He regained herself as the people resumed their previous activities then she narrowed her eyes at Kuroko.

"What makes you want to do that?"

Kuroko blinked before showing his phone screen to Kagami. "Many fans of mine. Is that a problem?"

Kagami sighed. "You don't always have to do people's requests for them, you know" he ran a hand through his hair.

Kuroko sipped at his Vanilla milkshake.

"But I... Want to make them happy. It's also quite unfair for them, too, since I never write Yaoi. So I thought-"

"Okay, okay, if that's what you want, fine", Kagami cut his sentence and took a monster bite on one of his burgers he ordered earlier. He chewed it and swallowed it before wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Kuroko waited.

"But I'm not really good at editor-ing these kinds of genres", the teen said. Then his face went flushed. "And there's NO WAY I would read those stories!"

"What you mean to tell me is...?"

Kagami leaned back on his seat. "I can't handle this new 'coming soon' story of yours"

Kuroko looked down to his hands.

"But!"

The teal head looked up. The brunette was grinning.

"I have an acquaintance that could help you with these kind of stuff! And she's actually really good!"

Kuroko smiled a little and nodded. Kagami gave him a piece of note with a phone number.

"Arigato, Kagami-kun." Kuroko bowed lightly.

The brunette clicked his tongue. "It's my job after all, right?"

"Hai"

"Anyway, about how your current story is going to end..."

* * *

**~Akashi's side~**

* * *

**My Next Story**

_**Posted by KuroNeko_15 5 minutes ago.**_

* * *

**Hello everyone, just like what I've informed you last week, my current story, 'Mansion of Fear and Shadow' is going to end a few weeks from now. First of all, I would like to say thank you for all your supports and reviews in this project. I really, really, appreciate it. And I'm very happy that you all liked it. **

**Second, I'm going to write a new story right after the story finishes. Due to many requests, the story's genre is going to be Yaoi, or as some prefer to call it, Shonen-ai. I'm trying hard to understand the genre and I hope for your cooperation in this project too.**

**KuroNeko_15**

* * *

Akashi smirked at the thread. So KuroNeko's finally decided to write a Yaoi story, huh?

He paused all his action before finally decided on something.

"Alright, KuroNeko, I'm in this war", he mumbled.

* * *

**~Teikou High, Lunch Time the Next Day~**

Kuroko stared at the letter in front of him as he walked away from the rooftop. This morning he found this letter in his mailbox along with an e-mail.

The e-mail and the letter were both saying that a publishing company has been interested in his AND EmperorRed's e-novel and is telling them both about how great their stories were. They even offered that they will publish their works into real books and possibilities are that it can also be turned to a movie. Too bad tough, they said right now they could only do it between one of them.

The stories that will be published will either be KuroNeko's 'Mansion of Fear and Shadow' or EmperorRed's 'The Red-Eyed Lied'. The company also heard that both stories will end and that the two are writing a Yaoi story, so how they decided the winner will be according to the popularity of this coming soon story, since the 'Mansion of Fear and Shadow' and 'TheRed-Eyed Lied' has the same votes in a poll.

Kuroko was actually excited about this offer. His story will be turned to books and getting sold, along with a life action movie. He shivered in excitement, despite his still emotionless face.

He knew for him if he was to get his story turned into a book, he would have to beat EmperorRed on the upcoming Yaoi story. He frowned. He re-readed the letter for the third time. Big letters of "To KuroNeko_15" were plastered with bold letters at the very front.

When the teal head decided to hide the letter in his pocket, he bumped to his red-head captain. Two identical pieces of letter fall to the floor. Kuroko quickly but carelessly took one of the letter and hid it in his pocket, not aware that "To EmperorRed" was written neatly at the front.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun", he apologized as he stood up and helped the feared captain.

"It's alright. I was also a little careless." Akashi replied as he picked the other letter and placed it in his shirt pocket. "Well, see you later, Tetsuya. I'm sorry but I have a student council meeting right now"

The other teen nodded before they parted.

_'That was so close...'_ both of them thought, feeling their letters.

* * *

"Dismissed", Akashi stated, before all the student council members scrambled out of their seats and rushed out of the meeting room.

Akashi sighed as he ran a hand through his red hair. In the room there were only him and Midorima left, but the said green-head was busy with some papers, files, and documents for the upcoming school festival.

Akashi took the chance to re-read the letter he received just this morning right before he left the house. Like Kuroko, he was also excited and couldn't believe the offer.

'To KuroNeko_15' he read. 'I would like to congratulate you-'. Whoa, wait. Does it just says 'To KuroNeko_15'?

He re-read the previous line. He blinked. It was true, to his disliking.

_'Did they send the wrong one to me? But I was really sure that it says 'To EmperorRed' this morning'_ He frowned. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking. His eyes immediately snapped open.

_'Tetsuya!'_

But then an idea popped to his mind..

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain teal-headed teen was just as confused.

He keeps on re-reading who the letter was directed to with his eyes wide open. Akashi-kun is EmperorRed? He pulled his bangs in confusion. Maybe they just send the letter by mistaken? But he was really sure it says KuroNeko_15 and not EmperorRed before. That means it must be Akashi. I mean, come on, who else?

He bit his lower lip. Akashi-kun was EmperorRed all this time? Why didn't he told him? More importantly, why didn't the teal-head realizes such obvious nickname?

The teal head's thought was interrupted by the sound that echoes through the whole school from a speaker nearby.

"Kuroko Tetsuya from class 1-C, please go to gym storage room immediately. Anyone who accompany him will receive a punishment. Thank you."

Kuroko was really sure it was Akashi. Seems like he figure out too, huh? At first he shivered again, this time in fear. What will Akashi do to him? He knew EmperorRed disliked KuroNeko_15, but that doesn't mean he would kill him, would he? He's not that cruel, right?

He shrugged off the thought and walked to the gym storage room as requested- I mean, ordered. The bell just rang about 2 minutes ago, so the hall was empty. It was more like deserted, gloomy, and quiet. Kuroko felt like he was staring in a horror movie. Like the scene where the main character hears a noise from the basement and stupidly went to check it out instead. But he isn't even bothered to go to class, since the teacher didn't notice him, after all.

He crossed the hall and some passing teachers but stopped when he was in front of the big gym door. There's currently no class inside. He doesn't know whether he should be glad or not.

He opened the door hesitantly, and to his displease, it opened with a loud creek.

"Ano..." he began, looking around. No one in sight. Oh great.

He walked to the other sides of the room after closed the door behind him. He stood in front of the storage room and pressed his ears against the door, searching for any intelligent life.

He heard nothing. No breathing, no nothing. But before he could do anything else, two strong hands tackled and pinned him to the floor.

An 'eep' escaped his lips as Akashi's mismatched eyes stare back at his.

"Greetings, KuroNeko." The red-head smirked. "I've always been wanting to meet you in skin and bone."

Kuroko's eyes widen in both shock and fear. He still manages to keep his face emotionless, tough. "Akashi-kun... ano-"

"You also already know I'm EmperorRed, didn't you?"

Kuroko frowned slightly.

Akashi reached for his shirt pocket and pulled out the letter. "Looking for this?"

"Please give it back, Akashi-kun"

The red-head spotted an identical letter in Kuroko's pocket so he reached for it and replaced it with his.

"Now if you please, I have a class to attend..." Kuroko stated, trying to push Akashi away. The said person refused. "You know what? I have an idea in mind"

"Huh?"

"I heard you're making a Yaoi story"

"Of course you know that. Aren't you too?"

"Yes, and do you have a single idea what to write?"

The teal-head shook his head.

"Me neither. So... Tetsuya?"

"What is it, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi scrambled off Kuroko but still gripped his wrist so he didn't run away. He leaned closer until their foreheads touch. A pair of aquamarine eyes stared back at heterochrome (I don't exactly know what it's called) ones.

"Hold my hand"

"...Eh?"

"It's an order"

"But-..."

"You dare to disobey me, Tetsuya?"

"...May I just know why?"

Akashi hesitated before replying.

"I need to know the 'feeling'. I need to understand, Tetsuya. Don't you too? And isn't it just right? We're both desperate to understand, so why not just do it to each other? It won't hurt"

"Besides..." He took the letter. "Now I know you're KuroNeko. If you don't obey, I can freely tell your secret"

"Please don't, Akashi-kun. But remember I also know your identity"

"If you tell, I'll also tell"

"And if you tell mine, I will tell yours too"

Both of them glared at each other.

"Just take the deal, Tetsuya"

"I-If you insist, then..."

Akashi let go of the teal head's wrist and offered his other hand. Kuroko stared at the pale hand before hesitantly reached out his hand. Their fingertips touched. "Your hands are cold, Akashi-kun"

"Tetsuya, not only fingertips. Your whole hand. I want to held it."

A drop of cold sweat fell from Kuroko's temple as he nervously slid his hand inside Akashi's. The red-head wrapped his fingers around it. Soon warmness invaded his cold hand. and continued to spread, and reached his heart._ 'What is this... Soothing feeling?'_ Both of them thought.

Ignoring their classes, they remained in the same position, only this time they sat closer to each other. The two felt safe feeling each others' warmth. Finally their hand has the same temperature.

"Nee, Akashi-kun-..." Kuroko looked up but was cut off when he realizes how close his face was.

Both of them has their eyes widen in surprise, sinking into, once again, each others' deep eyes. Akashi found Kuroko's eyes captivating while the teal-head... Admitted to himself the mismatched eyes were just... Absolutely alluring.

When the two teammates realizes they were staring and completely dazed, they snapped back to reality and shyly turned away from each other, blushing.

The two of them didn't love each other... yet. But untrue love comedy adventure has begun.

End of Chapter

* * *

**That's all for now. I'm out. I haven't been able to update my other story tough. Hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think! Comments helps me get motivated!**

**Favorite, Follow, review, ah, you know,... All those stuff...**

**twinkcookies, signing out. Stay awesome, love ya'.**


End file.
